


Loki/Reader Oneshots

by Pebblish



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Avengers - Freeform, F/M, Loki - Freeform, Marvel - Freeform, Original Character - Freeform, Reader-Insert, Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-30
Updated: 2018-05-30
Packaged: 2019-05-10 01:46:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,757
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14727638
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pebblish/pseuds/Pebblish
Summary: A collection of Loki/Reader oneshots, all to express my love of Loki.





	Loki/Reader Oneshots

"Y/N! Where are you?"

You looked up frantically from your chaotic a mess of weapons, your hair falling to cover your eyes. You brushed it out of your face hurriedly, and grabbed two long daggers, sticking them into your knee-high leather boots.

"I'm coming!"

You ran out of your room, taking the stairs two at a time, barreling down into the main lobby of the Avengers headquarters. The rest of the team was already assembled, just waiting for you. You slid to a stop in front of them, gasping for air. Steve walked towards you, and handed you a tiny earpiece.

"Your comm. You'll want it where we're going."

You looked into Steve's clear blue eyes, scanning his expression.

"And where are we going?"

Tony flipped up the helmet of his suit, flexing his fingers grimly.

"We're going to Asgard to check on a certain God of Mischief."

You groaned.

"I would rather face a hundred HYDRA agents. I can't _stand_ Loki."

Natasha nodded in agreement, and Bruce looked more nervous than usual.

You clapped your hands together.

"Let's just get this over with."

 

xxx

 

Asgard was more beautiful than you could have imagined. Everything was gold- and it reflected the sunlight, gleaming like a polished shield. Thor was waiting to greet you on the bridge, his red cape blowing slightly in the wind. His hair was longer, his beard fuller. He looked happy to see you.

You ran toward him, grinning like a maniac, and Thor swept you up in a crushing hug.

"I missed you, Y/N!"

You laughed, and struggled out of Thor's bear hug.

"I missed you too, Thor. It's been a while."

You had always gotten along with Thor the best out of the team- you had grown close, almost like siblings, when Thor had been on Earth. You had taught him about Earth, watched your favorite movies with him, and learned about Asgard as well.

Thor looked at the entire team, drawing himself up to his full height.

"It is my honor to welcome you to Asgard."

Steve stepped forward, tightening his gloves calmly.

"We've come to see Loki."

Thor frowned, his face darkening immediately.

"Very well. I will take you to him."

 

The palace of Asgard was like a labyrinth of twisting corridors and rooms, all of them looking the same.

The Asgardians regarded them curiously, and you could see why. Tony had his suit on as if he was expecting to fight Loki again, Steve was suited up too, with his shield securely on his back. Natasha had two pistols in her belt, and her black leather get-up was hardly “casual Friday.” You were dressed in special black leather suit as well, with gloves and a belt with a pistol securely in place. Your hair was loose today, streaming down your back and occasionally catching the light. Bruce was perhaps the only one who was still in his jeans and suit jacket, looking as out of place as a pony among horses.

Thor led them deeper into the castle, and you kept your eyes on his back, trying hard not to think about seeing _him_ again.

You could still remember when Loki had been defeated, the entire team standing around the fallen god, his hair a mess, bleeding from several cuts on his face. You had felt a strange mix of triumph and disappointment. He had looked at you, and there was something haunting in the bright blue eyes, a look you couldn’t forget. You couldn’t deny he was unbearably attractive- with cheekbones so sharp you could cut yourself on them, a jawline to make you weak in the knees- but _no,_ he was a murderer, a man with no regard for human life and no concept of good or evil. He only did what suited himself, with no thought for others. And that was something that you found repulsive. So you were torn between attraction and disgust, and tied to duty with the Avengers.

 

You tried to clear your head as the corridor opened up slightly into the Asgardian dungeons. Here the walls were lit with torches every few feet, and you eyed the glass walls of the cells warily.

“Don’t worry, they’re trapped by magic. They can’t hurt you.”

Thor had clearly noticed your unease, and he had slowed to rest a hand on your shoulder. You nodded, smiling slightly.

“It’s just a little unnerving, that’s all,”

Thor nodded, and resumed the lead of the group. The prisoners were staring at the team, and you shivered at the way some stared at you for too long. There were several wolf whistles, and one of the prisoners yelled

“Come back sweetheart, you lonely? I can fix that!”

There were loud guffaws, and you spun on the spot, your blood boiling.

“Don’t listen to them, Y/N. They’re just being assholes.”

You threw Natasha a scathing look, raising one delicately shaped eyebrow.

“Oh no, Nat. Any man who treats me like that without even knowing my name-”

“Here we go,” Steve sighed, and you stormed off, cracking your knuckles in anticipation.

The cell with the man that had wolf whistled had about seven prisoners inside, and all of them were big, with thick bands of muscle and sharp, brutish features. One of them was standing as close to the magic barrier as he could, and he smiled when you approached, showing rotted teeth and what was most likely a serious case of gum disease.

“Hey there, sweetheart. I guess you are lonely, you came running back.”

He turned to his inmates, smiling wickedly.

“Do you think she’s lonely, boys? I bet we can fix that!”

There were laughs and shouts, and you glared at the prisoner.

“Consider your next words carefully, asshole.”

You could hear the team behind you, they had followed you and were now placing bets.

The prisoner laughed, crossing his arms over his chest.

“Is that a threat, sweetheart?”

Now it was your turn to smile.

“Of course it was.”

You turned to Thor, and batted your eyelashes. His eyes were alight with eagerness.

“Thor, I’m like a little sister, right?”

Thor grinned, and nodded.

“Well, as your honorary little sister, I just need one little favor. Can you _please_ let me into this cell so I can beat these assholes into dust?”

Thor laughed so loudly the sound rang off the walls, but he waved a hand, and you nodded.

You turned back to the prisoners, who were looking afraid now. You held out both hands, and your palms ignited with flames.

“Just don’t kill anyone, okay, Blaze?”

You stepped through the magical barrier of the cell, feeling only a slight prick of pain as you entered the cell.

The prisoners were now looking terrified, and the one who had insulted you had lost his confidence. You raised a hand, watching scarlet flames dance across your fingers.

“I’ll make this quick,”

You looked up and met his black eyes, seeing the flames reflected twice in his irises.

“And it shouldn’t hurt too much… at first.”

 

When you had thrown the last prisoner on the ground, the ash and smoke cleared to reveal all the prisoners in the cell were on the ground, moaning. You passed the ringleader, and gave him one last good kick in the balls, satisfied with his sharp grunt of pain. Bruce was paying Natasha, Steve had his head buried in his hands, and Tony was clapping.

“Excellent work, Y/N. You are truly one of Earth’s finest heroes.”

You rolled your eyes, knowing Tony was just pulling your leg. You looked at your hands, extinguished the flames quickly, and smiled at the team.

“Now, shall we go see that god of mischief now, or what?”

Natasha high fived her, grinning.

“You’re still smoking a bit, but that was pretty badass. You can be really scary when you want to be.”

You laughed, elbowing Natasha playfully.

“Thanks. I learned to be a badass from you though.”

You and the team continued deeper into the dungeons, the cells were filled with fewer prisoners now. These were the more dangerous prisoners, the ones that were kept in isolation. Thor looked over his shoulder, speaking calmly.

“This next cell is my brother’s.”

At his words, your heart starting beating a frantic tempo against your ribs, and you fought against the urge to stop dead. You didn’t want to feel the anticipation of seeing him again, and you didn’t want to feel so damn attracted to a _murderer._

Thor took a few more steps, then stopped in front of a large cell. You couldn’t see much, the rest of the team was standing in front of the cell. You squeezed between Steve and Thor, and were startled to find that Loki’s cell was more like a hotel room than a punishment. There were chairs and a comfortable looking couch, all in his signature gold and green style. There was a decanter of red wine on a gold end table, with a wine glass beside it.

And there he was- standing on the far side of the cell, with his back to the team. He was wearing black pants and a black jacket with subtle green embroidery.

“You’ve brought guests, brother.”

His proud drawl was not loud, and yet he had the power to make himself heard easily. You shivered at hearing his voice after so long, but you worked to keep your expression blank. You were an Avenger above all else. The god of mischief was strictly off-limits. (And definitely out of your league, but again, he was a murderer.)

Thor stepped forward, his eyes never leaving Loki.

“I’ve brought your old friends, in fact.”

Loki turned around slowly, his face guarded. His blue eyes flicked to you first, and didn’t waver from them. You avoided his gaze, dropping your head to stare at the shimmering magic barrier. You felt his attention shift to the team as a whole, and you repressed a sigh of relief.

Loki laughed dully, the sound harsh and cold.

“Yes, my old friends. Come to visit me in my imprisonment. How thoughtful.”

He walked forward, his boots hitting the floor with a thud at every step.

He stopped inches away from the barrier, and surveyed the group, taking advantage of the fact that the cell was higher than the corridor outside, so he glared down at them.

“The team is all here. Why have you come?”

His voice sounded unconcerned, as if he was merely bored. But you knew his mind was whirring into action, carefully considering every possibility and implication of their visit. Nothing got past him. He was too clever, and that set you on edge. He was always ten steps ahead, playing a chess game while everyone else was left scrambling to keep up.

“We’ve come to ensure for ourselves that you’re behind bars, that you’ll never be able to attack Earth again.”

Steve’s confidence seemed to amuse Loki, who laughed again, this time with more feeling.

“Be assured, I am imprisoned. I spend every day in this cell, planning my revenge, unable to escape, only left to dream of the day when I can get vengeance on _every. Single. One. Of. You.”_

His eyes met yours, and this time you didn’t look away- you were mesmerized by the swirling blue irises.

“You can leave now, _heroes._ Rest easy, and know that Loki is imprisoned in Asgard, far from your precious Earth. For now.”

You clenched your fists together, feeling the urge to burn that grin off his (incredibly hot) face.

“We’re done here.”

Tony sounded like he was barely keeping it together, and he herded the team away from the cell, everyone seeming eager to leave. You looked back over your shoulder at Loki, and maybe you were imagining it, but you thought you saw him trace your curves, then linger on your face. And did he wink? You turned and jogged to catch up with the team, feeling your face burn pink from blushing.

 

“You can return to Earth. We’ve got Loki under control, he’s not going anywhere.”

Thor sounded completely composed as he shook hands with Tony, then Steve. You pulled him in for another bone-crushing hug, and he smiled at that. He was looking tired, you would have to invite him down to Earth for a drink sometime, and make sure he was taking care of himself.

 

You were looking out at the Asgardian skyline in awe when you heard it. A whispered voice, sounding so close to your ear it made you shiver.

“Hello, Y/N. It’s been too long.”

Loki’s honeyed voice poured into your ears, and it felt like he was breathing on your neck. You could picture him in your mind, the black hair fuller, longer. Looking more handsome than anyone had a right to.

“You look ravishing today.”

You could feel what felt like hands tracing up your arms, and you shuddered. This was too much. Was this the power of Loki’s magic? How did he know you felt so attracted to him?

“I enjoyed seeing you in this tight suit, every inch accented, every curve exaggerated, it’s wonderful,”

You bit your lip to hold in a gasp.

“Come down to the dungeons. I want to see you. I need to see you, _alone.”_

 

You whirled on the spot, but the voice was gone. Loki was nowhere. You were feeling very hot, and you felt an irresistible pull to the dungeons. You knew what could happen, that Loki was probably manipulating you, but you didn’t care. You knew what would happen if one of the team saw you going down to the dungeons, but you had to see him.

 

Your boots resounded on the dungeon floor as you hurried past the cells, your hair streaming behind you.

Loki’s cell was a few feet ahead, and you slid to a stop outside it. He was there, waiting. He was doing that thing with his lips- where he bit his lip and then licked his lips.

God, he was a scoundrel.

“Come here,”

His voice was a hoarse whisper, and you obeyed almost immediately.

Walking forward, you climbed the few steps up to the magic barrier separating the two of you, and you stared up into his blue eyes, which had turned dark with lust.

“Step through the barrier,”

His tone had almost turned into a plead, and you looked up at him through your eyelashes.

“Are you sure?”

You raised an eyebrow at him, hiding your smirk.

He growled in frustration, clenching his hands into fists.

“I’m not a very patient man, Y/N.”

You lifted your hand slowly, sliding it through the barrier. It stung slightly, but yielded nevertheless to your touch. Loki grabbed your hand in an instant, and dragged you through the barrier. You gasped at the sudden movement, surprised at the strength of his grip on your wrist.

He kept your wrist securely in his grasp, his other hand trailing up from your hip to your chest, his eyes hungrily sweeping your figure. You shivered at his wandering fingers, they were cold as ice. He grabbed your chin, tilting your head up so you were staring into his eyes again.

“You’ve got an innocence that burns a wicked soul like mine,”

And with that, he bent his handsome face, and your lips met in an explosion of warmth that left you burning. His soft lips slid over yours, his tongue flicking over your lips, and you held in a frantic gasp. This was too much- he was overwhelming.

He broke the kiss, and you were left gasping for breath. His eyes glinted with mischief, and he tangled a hand in your hair, bringing your body flush with his.

“I know you want this.”

He took your hand in his, and pressed it against his muscular chest.

You looked away, feeling yourself turning bright red.

“How do you know what I want?”

Your voice was more of a squeak than a question.

“I’ve always known. But you never knew-”

He bent down for another quick kiss.

“That I wanted this as well.”

He slipped a hand to your back, easily finding the zipper to your suit. He started unzipping it, kissing your lips again, then your jaw, then your neck.

“May I?”

His whisper was ragged with desire.

“Yes.”

Your gasp was accompanied by a desperate shiver.

“Yes, yes.”

Loki smiled, then kissed your neck again.

“I’ve waited for this for a long time, Y/N.”


End file.
